Wammy House Love Story
by Animelover9619
Summary: "My name is Zoey. My parents have just died. I guess you can call me gifted. So I guess I get to go to this Special place. Not like I want to this place." Main MattxOC.  MelloXOC NearXOc LindaXOc
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Zoey, or that's my new name, and I'm 14 I'll be 15 in a few months. I'm not allowed to tell anyone my real name. I hope I don't slip up and tell someone it. They also said I'm to become Z if I don't mess up. I don't know what that means. I think I'll get in trouble if I slip up.

My parents just died in a car accident. Even though I know it wasn't. My parents were working on some top secret stuff. No idea what. But I guess some people didn't want them to finish there research. I guess they knew this Watari guy. Not surprising my parents knew a lot of people.

But after this Watari guy picked me up from school, Federal School of Saxony – Saint Afra in Meißen German, and told me. He toke me to my house to get something. Which we got into a argument over why I couldn't take my stuffed ferret, yeah yeah I'm 14 and I want to keep my stuffed animal seethe me, and my video games. But after a few minutes of me auguring with him I got to keep my ferret. Sadly not my games. Something about they rot the brain. But hopefully I can sneak my phone in.

But here I am standing in front of this freaking huge house church thing. I'll tell you the truth I have no idea what it is. But it's freaking huge. How many kids are in this thing? More than my old school. I guess I'll find out.

"Crap. It's locked." I said then I looked for a door bell or knocker. "Of course a knocker." I said banging it.

"Yes." A older man she opening the door.

"I'm Zoey."

"Oh the new girl." Sounding so joyfully to have me here. How many of you got the sarcasm? "Linda!" He yelled.

"Yes Roger." So that was his name.

"Show her around." That wasn't very nice.

"Okay. Hello I'm Linda. What's your name?"

"Umm I'm Zoey nice to meet you."

"Lets start in the kitchen. The cooks are really nice. And if your nice you can request something. Most people ask for something from there home country." She said dragging me into the kitchen. "Mello!" She yelled suddenly once we got into there.

"What Linda?" He, I think, asked her.

"What have the cooks told you about eating chocolate before breakfast?"

"Not to. Now your point." He said getting back to finding the chocolate.

"I give up." She huffed. "Oh yes." She said going back to her happier demeanor. "Zoey this is Mello. Mello this is Zoey the new girl."

"Oh joy. Just another person to try and steal my place." Mello said with false joy.

"Not like I chose to come here." I said shocking both Mello and Linda.

"What?" Linda said in shock.

"You little ungrateful bitch!" Mello yelled towering over me(Btw Zoey is 5 '1 Mello is about 5 '5) getting ready to slap me but a hand stopped him. At first I thought Roger but then I realized it had a black glove on it. "Matt!" Mello yelled pulling his hand away from the other guys grip.

"Mello. Now are we done stating the obvious. What have I told you about hurting the girls here?"

"Its fun."

"No." Glare. Damn I felt that one.

"Not to hit, slap, punch, kick, cut off there hair, or beat to a bloody pulp. That better."

"Yes. Now what do you say."

"But I didn't touch here." Glare. "I hate you. I'm so. Sor." Hit. "Fuck you Matt." He said running out of the room.

"No thanks Mells. I don't go that way." He said laughing. "So you're the new girl."

"How the hell. I just got here." I yelled. What? These people must not have anything else to do. Then again the dude said no video games.

"Wow didn't know there was going to be a new girl was a crime." He said hold his hands up in surrender. "Well I might as well introduces myself. I am Matt." He said offering his hand.

"I'm Zoey I said shaking his hand. Thanks for stopping him. My parents were never to focused on physical abilities. More on the brain aspected of everything."

"Well being friends with Mello you have to be. He gets in fights all the time so of course I have to help him."

"Your friends with that jerk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Lets just say it's a guy thing" He said smiling at me. I hate it when men say that.

"Whatever. Linda you alive over there?" I said turning around to look at her. Of course she was still in shock. "Well their goes my tour guide." "I could show you around." Matt offered.

"Sure."

"Then lets go this way."


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the play room." Matt had shown me the library, which I admit was cool and they had computers in there but you had to hack into Rogers computer but that would be a task for another day. And toke me outside to a area closer to the fence, I don't know why its their maybe to keep use in, but it had a pond near it, lucky it wasn't frozen yet, and I got to meet the turtle named Bower, I guess Matt had named it. "It has puzzles, board games, card games, and anything else that's won't "rot" are brains." He said putting air quoits around rot. "Basically no videogames."

"I heard." I said flopping on the couch. "Hold on then why is there a T.V.?" I asked him.

"Education shit." He said sitting on one of the chairs.

"Damn. They have them blocked?"

"Yep."

"I wonder if Linda has moved yet?" I asked out loud laying down.

"No idea."

"Hello Matt." "Hey Near. Zoey this is Near. Near this is Zoey she's new."

"Hello Zoey."

"Hi." I said holding my hand out to him.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"He's Mysophobia."

"Oh, okay." Weird kid. But what can I say. Then I laid back down. "So what do you do in here if you don't like germs."

"I have my own set of puzzles that Roger got me." He said picking up a all black puzzle.

"Everyone knows not to touch them. He's L's number one successor."

"One who's L? Two is this why Mello was worried I'd take his place?"

"L is the reason this place was made. To find his next successor. And yes that's why Mello was being pissey, he's in second, he does it every time a new kid comes."

"So he's always like this."

"Basically." Near answered for Matt.

"Matt!" Could be heard from the hall way

"In the play room Mells!" He yelled back.

"Of course." Oh so he's outside the door.

"Hey blonde what was the point in yelled?" I asked him once he opened the door.

"Tch whatever bitch."

"Nice comeback."

"Whatever just came in here to get Matt."

"Okay. So who wants to be oh so kind and show me where my room is?" I asked. I guess Matt did forget to show me a room.

"I knew I forgot a room. Come on I'll show you." He said getting up heading towards the door.

"What the hell Matt!"

"Aw is someone jealousy?" I said teasing him walking over to the door. "Don't worry I won't take him from you maybe just borrow him." I said grabbing Matt's arm. "Now shall we go."

"Sure." He said laughing. "Don't worry Mells you'll always be my friend." He said walking out the door.

(3rd person)

"Whatever.""Is Mello jealousy of Zoey?" Near asked him.

"Jealousy of that bitch. Tch. I just don't want Matt getting of cuddle and shit with her. Plus theirs no telling how smart she is." He said taking out a bar of chocolate and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mello you know where Zoey went?" Linda asked him walking in. Guess she woke up.

"Matt has been showing her around. He just toke her to her room."

"Okay. I'll head up there now." She said leaving the room.

"Stupid girl." He said taking a bit out of his chocolate bar.

"Ahhhh!" Was heard though out the building.

"Linda get the fuck out!"

"What the hell." Mello said running to see what the yelling was about.

"Sorry for yelling Linda." Zoey said trying to calm the girl down after yelling at her.

"It's fine Zoey I should have knocked."

"So can I ask what happened?" Mello asked with his hand on his hip.

"No. But you really look like a girl standing like that." Zoey said laughing. "Linda don't you think he would make a cute girl?"

"Yes he would."

"Where is Matt?" He said giving up on the girls.

"I think he went to his room."

"Okay." He said heading in the direction of his and Matt's room.

"Think Matt will tell him?"

"He might they are friends."

"Well Mello's not my biggest fan."

"You what!" You could hear Mello scream clean a crossed the building.

"I guess he did." Zoey said laughing Linda joining her.

What happened between Matt and Zoey? I know.

I want to thank Mangafreak666, torixx3, WatchThisShit, and xGrellSutcliffx for ether story alerts or favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

"You what!" Mello yelled.

"Mello calm down."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal. Matt you kissed her!"

"Mello we are 15 not 5. Grow up."

"But why that bitch?"

"I didn't just randomly kiss her. I've been talking to her all day. We just clicked. And she's not like the moody ass bitches that normal come here. Maybe if you drop this tough guy act you'll find someone to."

"Fuck off!" Mello yelled running out of the room. "Watch it bitch." He said running into someone.

"So I guess he toke it hard." Zoey said walking in, guess that's who he ran into, and sitting down on Matt's bed with him.

"He just doesn't trust people. He's always solves his problems with his fist."

"I hope so. I wonder what time it is." At that moment the bell tower rung 4 times.

"If your tired take a nap. I'll wake you up for dinner." He said getting off the bed and went in a search for his game boy.

"Okay." She said laying down pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Zoey you awake?" Matt asked 10 minutes later. She moved a bit but didn't wake up. "Good." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Go make peace with him." Zoey said smiling to herself. And got up to grab Matt's game boy and started to play. "Guys are so weird."

"Hey Mells." Matt said sitting down by the him.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Cause you always go to the lake when your pissed."

"I'm getting to predictable." He said laying down in the grass.

"No. I just know you to well." He said laughing. "So are we going to talk about this or you going to stay here and sulk?"

"Sulk."

"I thought so." He sighed. "You know we have to discuses this right?"

"Your point is?"

"My point is that you need to stop being such an ass." He said getting up.

"How can you stay so fucking clam?" Mello asked him standing up.

"No idea."

"Okay you sure you haven't been taking any drugs?"

"Where would I get these drugs?" Matt asked smiling

"The same place you got the game boy." He said laughing.

"Do you know how retarded you both look." Zoey said from behind them. "You know dinner has been done for 10 minutes, right?" She asked them. Starting to walk back to the building. Matt's gameboy hanging out of her back pocket.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah Mells."

"You know the bitch has your gameboy, right?" He said mocking Zoey at the end.

"What?" He yelled running after her.

"I guess they could work." Mello said to himself.

"Glad your coming around blonde." Zoey said from behind him about a foot away from the pond.

"Ack!" He yelled accidentally pushing her into the pond. "Oh fuck."

"Matt's going to kick your ass." She said laughing.

"It's just water bitch." He said helping her up out of the water.

"Yea I know that. But I still had his gameboy." She said giggling. "You better hope this thing still works." She said walking away leaving him dumbstruck.

"How the hell." He said sitting on the ground. "That damn bitch."

"Mello!" He heard Matt yell. Which caused him to get up in start running. "Get back here you asshole! Do you know how much I paid for that thing?" He asked.

"A lot!" He yelled back.

"Rhetorical question you ass!"

"I think this place is going to be move interesting with you around." Linda said laughing as she heard Mello and Matt in the yard from the dinning room.

"Then it must have been boring before." Zoey said laughing with her.

"Was that really Matt's gameboy."

"Tch. Nope. Cardboard." Zoey said laughing even harder.

"Is that true bitch." Mello said from behind her.

"Is everyone here a ninja?" Zoey asked Linda. "Not everyone."

"Like who?"

"Matt's not."

"Bitch I will not be ignored."

"Linda did you hear something."

"Nothing."

"Bitch." Mello said wrapping his arm around her throat and using his other arm to give her a noggey.

"Mello are you 7?" Mat asked once he got into the room

"See he's not a ninja." Linda said laughing at the three. It was defiantly going to be different around here. "I wonder what would happen if we got anymore new kids?" Linda thought.


	4. Chapter 4

(Three weeks later)

"Zoey Zoey!" Linda yelled running though the house.

"What do you want Linda?" She asked turning her chair around away from the computer.

"Your getting a roommate. And I think I am to." Linda said quickly.

"Okay. Whatever." She said turning around back to mess with the computer.

"Your not excited?"

"Nope. And tell Matt I need him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Matt Zoey needs you in the library." Linda said walking into Matt and Mello's room.

"Did you ask what she wants?" Matt asked her.

"Nope." She said walking out. "I'm going to go great the new people." She said waving goodbye.

"Better not let her wait."

"You're the bitch in this relationship, you know that right?" Mello asked from his bed studying.

"Your still pissey about us dating aren't you?" He asked hiding his gameboy.

"No. Just pointing out you do anything she says."

"Just being a good boyfriend. Now see ya." He said leaving.

"Ass. Might as well go see the new people." Mello said getting up marking his page. "Hopefully no more girls."

"Good Linda can you show theses two around." Roger said leaving letting the girls introduce themselves.

"Hi as he said I'm Linda. What's your girls names?" She asked them.

"More girls." A voice complained from the doorway Linda had just came from.

"Yes Mello, more girls." She echoed him "Just ignore him."

"It's fine. I'm Sophia and this is my little sister Kiki. I'm 14 and she is 13." Sophia said introducing herself and her sister. "Who looked scared." Linda mentally noted.

"Okay Mello why don't you take Sophia to Zoey so they can meet and she can show her around. Hopefully her and Matt are done?" She asked.

"I don't have a chose in this do I?"

"Of course not. Now come this way Kiki. I'll be your roommate so I hope we'll be good friends." She said taking off with her.

"So what did she mean by "Hopefully her and Matt are done."?" Sophia asked the blond.

"Nothing bad. I guess the bitch needed his help with something." He said starting to walk.

"That's not a very nice way to talk about someone." She said following him. "What I'm saying. I've called enough people bitches." She laughed.

"She's got a cute laugh." Mello thought. "What the hell am I thinking." He mentally slapped himself. "Well hopefully she's nice to you unlike the rest of us."

"Well if this Matt person is willing to help her she must be nice to him." She smirked. "Right."

"Whatever. So where are you from?" He asked her.

"Nope it's a secret." She put her index finger to her lips in a shush motion.

"Whatever."

"You like that word." She laughed again.

"What the crap is this feeling when every she laughs." He thought. "Here we are." He said opening the library door.

"And you said they weren't doing anything bad." She laughed once she looked in.

Her laugh was almost enough to distract him from the scene in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

LMAO you guys get a double update because I guess I didn't put chapter 4 up yet. Opps sorry

* * *

><p>Zoey's Pov<p>

Well it was almost enough to distracted him. But not enough. Zoey and Matt were not hacking the computer. They were not discussing the latest video game releases. They were in fact making-out.

"What the hell Matt!" Mello yelled covering his eyes.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Shoving your tongue down her throat is not something I want to see Matt."

"Well knock next time." I said going back to hacking into Roger's computer.

"It's the library. What if Roger came in here?"

"I would be more worried about him realizing I was hacking into his system." I said truthfully. "So Mello who have you got with you? A girlfriend." I said standing up to great her. Whispering to Matt for him to finish hacking. "Hello I'm Zoey." I held my hand out to the other girl. "Please don't tell me you're haphephobia" I said jokingly.

"No but I do have an IQ of 190." She said shaking my hand. "So you're Zoey?"

"So you're my new roommate?"

"New?"

"Well I pushed my old one out of the window." She said at me in shock. "But I think I like you."

"Ignore her." Matt said from the computer. "Trader." I said glaring at him. "Well I'm guessing I'm supposed to show you around."

"That's what that Linda girl said."

"Hey Mello." I said turning to face him.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"We're are almost though at the firewalls. It would be a waste if I had to leave. So can't you please. I don't think she'll mind. Unless you greeted her like you did me." I paused to look at her. "Did he try to slap you?"

"No." She said confused.

"Good I would have had to cut off his hair if he did." I turned back to Mello. "See so she, unlike me, should have no problem with you." Turning to Matt. "How long?"

"5 at the most."

"Good. So can you?"

"No."

"Why not?" I wined.

"Because I dislike you."

"Aw I knew you didn't hate me. Matt did you hear him?" I said with false excitement

"Yes I did. That's good progress Mells." He said smiling.

"Maybe by the end of the year we can get him to like me." I said sarcastically. "So do you care if he shows you around?" I asked her. "By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Sophia. And I don't really care."

"See so you to go bond." I said dragging Mello out of the room with Sophia following behind me. "Have fun." I said before quickly shutting and locking the door.

"Done." Matt said proudly.

"How long."

"20.45"

"New record." I said pulling up a chair next to him.

*3rd person POV*

"What just happened?" Mello asked staring at the closed door.

"No idea. Is this normal?"

"Ever since she came. Yes." He sighed. "So do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure." She said smiling. " Where should we start?"

"The kitchen. I need more chocolate." He said heading for his destination

"Can I have some?"

"No." He said deadpan.

* * *

><p>I would say this is a filler chapter. Btw i should had this up a few hours ago but where Zoey said "Good I would have had to cut off his hair if he did." I got this strange image of Zoey useing a squirt bottle on Mello as a method of train and couldnt stop laughing at it so i had to call my friend Kat(who Sophia is based on) and this led to almost 2 hours of talking. Just thought i would share that with you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

*Mello POV*

"Why not?" She wined.

The stupid, no scratch that her IQ is high, annoying girl would not shut up even once we had gotten to the kitchen. "Will you just shut up!" I yelled finally snapping at her.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said smirking.

What was with this girl! No one, particularly a girl, every stood up to me. What was with this girl. I've never been so infuriated with a girl yet so intrigued at the same time. I gave up on the thought for now instead turning my attention to the cupboard that held the chocolate that I so desired.

"Soo can I have some?" She asked again. But I didn't slap her like I thought I would. I don't even know why the hell I did what I did next. I kissed her. "At least it shut her up." I thought before pulling away. "Yummy. You taste like chocolate." She said licking her lips. "So can I have some?" Does this girl every give up.

*Zoey POV*

"So how do think it's going?" I asked Matt from my strange position on my chair, my back was currently where my butt was supposed to be and visa versa. We were currently taking turns playing any game we could find. "With Mello and Sophia." I clarified.

"Well I haven't heard any screaming yet. So that means not to bad." I laughed at his answer.

"Nice logic babe." I said flipping off the chair lading in a crouched position. I kissed his forehead. "I'm going to go look for a book."

"Okay." He said kissing my nose.

*Dinner time*

"So Sophia how was your first day here?" I asked her. I saw her, Mello, Linda, and a girl a little bit younger sitting at are usual table. I toke my place, Matt sitting beside me.

"Interesting." She said smiling. "Oh yes. Zoey Matt this is my sister Kiki. She is going to be Linda's roommate."

"Hello Kiki." I greeted the girl.

"Hi." She said shyly. I noticed she had a brown stuffed bear that sat on her lap. But once she noticed I saw it she pushed it down so I couldn't see it. Weird.

"So Mello have we made any progress in getting rid of that nasty chocolate habit?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He said snapping a piece of with his teeth just to spite me.

"Stupid blond." I smirked. This had somewhat become a tradition. I would ask Mello about his addition. He would eat a piece. Then we would start the name calling.

"Big bobbed whore bag." He retorted.

"Moronic religious freak." I knew I hit a nerve I could hear it. He snapped his chocolate bar in half.

"What did you say?" He said irritated.

"You heard me. Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Of course this cause him to jump over the table tackling me down taking my chair with me. He was trying to get to my face to smack me but I kept my hand on his shoulders. Waiting for the right moment.

"Mello." Bingo. Only time I was glad to see Roger. "Please remove yourself from Zoey." Yes I could breath propel again. "So what was it this time?"

"Name calling." I admitted.

"After dinner you two will report to the library and will be copying words and there meanings till 9 and will continue to do so till every last word is done. Am I understood."

"Yes" We both said.

"This happen often?" Sophia asked.

"Once a week." Linda answered.

"Before I leave this place I will have that dictionary memorized." I remarked before quickly finishing my food giving Matt a quick kiss goodbye then heading to the library.

* * *

><p>I can honestly say this is pretty good for going on 25 hours of no sleep. But i really do like this chapter.<p>

Btw my lovely helper monkey Kat(Sophia) was asking me about the re-do's for the girls and asked if she could give Zoey a book and this part of course wasn't up and i hadnt showed it to her so she can read my mind or something. And the bear was also her idea. So maybe she might have some drawings for you guys. Btw if any of you guys would draw my stuff for this i would gladly give you a one-shot. It could be just the real charters or just the OC's(If you want the best description i can give at the moment PM me) or a mix of both. And i would love you dearly.


	7. Chapter 7

*9:05 pm Zoey POV*

"So how did it go?" Sophia asked when I walked into the room.

"Only have about half of it left." I said landing on my bean bag chair, that I may or may not have stolen from the library not like anyone would notice.

"That's go-." She stopped mid-sentence once she looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked me.

I was currently sitting, if you could consider it that, upside down my head about an inch from the ground. "Getting comfy." I said smiling. "So what made today so interesting?" I asked the girl ignoring her stares.

"Oh nothing."

"If it involves Mello it's never nothing." I said honestly. I've heard people say that Mello punching them was nothing. "Hm he gave you some of his chocolate?" I started guessing.

"I wish. No mater how much I begged he still refused." She said groaning in frustration.

"Ah the lovely frustration that Mello brings to all that are around him." I said laughing.

"You know you're acting quite friendly for someone that I just met."

I laughed. "Yep. I defiantly like you." I said smiling shifting my position so that I was sitting sideways. "You want know why?"

"Sure."

"Because most of the girls here are ether to shy to talk, to happy, or to depressed. You don't seem to fall into those categories. So for now I'm making the best of a unusual situation." I finished then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." I said grabbing a pair of Nintendo black pj bottoms and a blue t-shirt.

*3rd person POV*

"So how was it Mells?" Matt asked his friend when he walked in.

"Boring." He said collapsing on his bed. "I swear she is cheating."

"How?" Matt said looking up from his game. "Doesn't Roger watch you guys?"

"I have no idea. She isn't even using a English dictionary. And she refuses to tell me what language it is. And Roger puts us to far apart for me to see it."

"Its probable from where she can from." Matt said. "Maybe that's why she can do it faster than English."

"I guess." He shrugged taking a bit out of his chocolate.

*Zoey's POV*

I came out of the bathroom and set my clothes in my basket. "So how do you like it here so far?" I asked Sophia sitting in my bean bag chair chris-cross not letting my legs touch the ground.

"I don't know how to feel about it yet." She said. "So what is this place?"

"From what I heard from Matt, Mello, and Near it here to raise a successor for L. I guess he's a great detective. But no ones every met him. But I wouldn't suggest saying anything against him. The kids here seem to love him. His number one successor as of now is Near, so most of us don't stand a chance, then Mello. But I guess anyone that has a letter has a chance. I have one but I don't want to be his successor. I want to get out of here and do something great. Did you get a letter?" I asked the other girl.

"Yes. I got S." She said nervously.

"Be happy they think you can do great things for the world." I said standing up and found a pink blanket, that stood out against my black and blue comforter, and started folding it.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Sophia asked looking at me strangely.

"Well me and the bed don't get along and the springs dig into my ribs so I have to put a blanket where there at." I answered setting my blanket down where I would lay down. "I'm going to bed." I said getting under my comforter.

"This early?"

"You saw the bell tower right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"It stops ringing after 9 and starts ringing again 7." I said " And I find it imposable to sleep though its incisive ringing."

"Okay." She said following me turning off the light.

* * *

><p>Filler. A few things yes i sit like that yes i have to use a blanket because springs dig into my ribs.<p>

The next chapter will have Near Kiki and Bowser in it!

Pictures are here  
>Kiki- gallery31786135#/d5aj09c  
>Sophia- gallery31786135#/d5aizzq  
>Zoey- gallery31786135#/d5aizma  
>Linda- gallery31786135#/d5aize4


	8. Chapter 8

I know short but you're getting a double update. And when I finish it a late Halloween story.

* * *

><p>One morning after breakfast Zoey was playing a new a game that Sophia has gotten her. She had just finished feeding Bowser, they had moved him into the building because Zoey and Sophia thought he looked lonely. This resulted in Matt sneaking him in to there room under his shirt. This caused bowser to bite him, being a snapping turtle and all. This called him to jump and hit his head on the ceiling But luckily Roger had not heard him. So he was now in a make-shift tank in there closet, which was currently open.<p>

About five minutes later Zoey heard her door opening. She looked over and Bowser was currently opening the door. And you think being as smart as she was she would go and pick up the turtle. But no she sat there dumbfound just staring at the sight. Once he had finally opened the door and left the room she just looked at the same spot.

"Um, Zoey?" Sophia said snapping the other girl out of her trance.

"Oh crap!" She yelled running out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked chasing after her.

"Bowser escaped." she yelled back at her. Running by Kiki's and Linda's room she yelled "Help bowser escaped.". Linda quickly got up and ran past Zoey going to look for there missing pet. Kiki was slower, but she started getting up Zoey toke this as a good sign so she toke off.

Roger was walking out of his office after finishing his report for Wammy. The last thing he expected to see, and almost step on, was a turtle. The turtle quickly made its way down the hall and passed the corner. Roger thought about going after it but his decision was made quickly when Zoey came down the hall running and almost falling. "Um hello Roger." She said stopping in front of him. " Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Beside you. Not really." He lied.

"Okay I'll see you later then." She said walking down the hall way till she got down to the corner and running.

"How did I know she was behind it." He mumbled to himself walking back into his office.

Later that day after Bowser had been caught and thrown outside by Roger and Zoey and Sophia told there punishment, and told to report to the library straight after dinner, Linda, Sophia, and Zoey were now in the play room. Linda was watching the fish.

"Hey Linda the fish look hungry, don't you think?"

"Really?" She asked concerned for her fishy friends.

"Absolute famished. Why don't you give them some chocolate?" She said offering a piece from her bar.

"Thanks." Linda said taking the piece and dropped it in the tank and watched the fish eat it. She left claming that she needed to help some of the younger kids with crafts.

"That was mean." Zoey told Sophia.

"Never said I was nice." Taking a bit from her bar. She then saw some of the fish start to turn belly up. "We'll I have things to people to mess with."

"Have fun." Zoey said picking up a book.

The next day, much to Zoey and Sophia's surprise, the fish tank was full and all remands of the fish were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

A little bit long but only by 200 words.

* * *

><p>About a week after bowser had been kicked out of the building. "Linda." Was heard though out the building. Said girl quickly appeared before Roger. "New person, hopefully the last for awhile." He mumbled the last part to himself as he walked away leaving the Linda to the boy in front of her.<p>

"Hello I'm Linda." She quickly told the boy extending her hand out to him. He quickly toke her hand and let go as if it didn't happen.

"Shiki."

"Is that Japanese." She said without thinking. "I shouldn't have asked. I know we're not supposed to talk about are past." She rambled quickly.

"No it's fine. Yes it's Japanese. My mother was Japanese but she married my father when he was in Japan for military purposes." He then pulled out a rectangle locket, about an inch long, then opened it and a picture of a beautiful women with long black hair and a young boy with short black hair. "This was the only thing I was allowed I keep."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized sadly.

"No it's fine. I'm just glad they let me keep it." He smiled shyly. "So how about you show me around?"

"Okay." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the library where she was supposed to meet the others. "I'm going to show you the library it's where me and my friends hang out." They soon got to the door and a very weird site was in front of them. Zoey and Mello were trying to pull Matt up though the window and Sophia was sitting there laughing at them.

"Linda can you help." Zoey asked without looking back.

"Hey Zoey she brought someone with her."

"Don't care about them unless they help." Lucky for her Shiki quickly can over and helped pull Matt up.

"Thanks." Matt said dropping the duffle bag he had on his shoulder on the floor.

"What's that?" Shiki questioned looking at the bag skeptically.

"Drugs, guns, knifes, and video games." Sophia said seriously.

"Ignore her. She's joking." Zoey told Shiki. "Hold on are there games in there?" She said dropping down to the bag and tossing out nerf guns and a same jewelry box that she quickly opened and it was two half of a heart, one on a shorty smaller silver chain and one was on a longer thicker chain, that when put together said "Ich Liebe Dich". "How did you know?" She questioned him.

"Mello was paying attention during all of those detentions." Matt answered kissing her. She held, what was clearly, her necklace out to him to put in her and then she put his on him.

"Now that we are done with vomit inducing moment. Can we get back to the nerf fight?" Mello asked.

"Hello. I'm Zoey." She introduced herself to Shiki ignoring Mello. "The sarcastic one over there," she pointed to Sophia," is Sophia."

"Hi." She said walking over to the guns. "And I was only lying a bit. There's gun and swords. Just not real ones."

"And no video games." Zoey glared at her before turning back to Sihiki. "The one you helped int he window is Matt. And blonde over there is Mello." Once she finished her introductions she went to go pick out her guns.

"So you want to play?" Matt asked him, already picked out his guns.

"What are you playing?"

"Sophia and Mello's version of a clam after noon." He said laughing at the look on his face. "It's a nerf gun fight. But Zoey insisted about the swords." He shrugged. "So how about it?"

"Nothing better to do."

It was an hour after they had started and Zoey, Linda, and Mello had just gotten Matt out. So it was Mello, Sophia, and Shiki left. But it had been about 10 sense there last siting. But the door opened to the library and before anyone could tell Sophia not to shoot Roger walked in and ripped off the nerf dart off his forehead. Sophia was again found in detention and all nerf gear had been taken. Zoey had asked Shiki, after finding him and Mello and calling off the game, if he enjoyed his first day here he told her "It wasn't boring." That made her laugh.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think of Shiki. A little back story for him. As you saw his mom is Japanese his father was in the military so they were very strict with him so this was a very fun day for him he just doesn't know how to show it. Btw I know his real name would not be Shiki but from what I can remember his eyes are green, don't trust me, and that is basiclly what he got from his father, besides his height he's tall. And two updates in two day. Tell me what you thinks of that little Matt and Zoey thing. It came out of no where.<p> 


End file.
